


What gives you the right to know who I am?

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A/B/0, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Secrets, f1 drivers - Freeform, implied referenced relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: ‘What are you?”  Is speculated widely. The reporters lean in, desperate for something new.“Omega,”“Alpha,”“Beta,”“Racer,” he answers with a smirk and the press continue to pick at him like vulchers.





	What gives you the right to know who I am?

When Charles sits in the latest press conference his heart is thrumming. The same question is being asked yet again. Fernando yawns, bored.

_‘What are you?”_ Is speculated widely. The reporters lean in, desperate for something new. 

“Omega,”

“Alpha,”

“Beta,”

“Racer,” Charles answers with a smirk and the press continue to pick at him like vulchers. The other drivers’ give the usual amused responses and the questions are shuffled along.

Charles has always looked up to Sebastian but he has never wanted to be him. He has never been interested in being a champion of the cause. The idea that fact that he is an omega is just as impressive as the fact that he is a racer, if not more so. Charles can’t imagine being praised for trying his best and doing all he can do against an alpha in their prime. Instead he prefers to be a well known secret. When he hears about Ferrari being criticised for having an alpha as Sebastian’s teammate, an alpha who wasn’t able to tame him no less, he tries to ignore it. He likes to think that his new seat is only because of his racing. They never explicitly tell him otherwise. Even Kimi is kind enough to say nothing as he heads back towards Sauber.

If there’s one thing Charles tries to avoid it’s lying. He sees the way it kills Max every weekend. The fact that so few see through the Dutchman’s alpha facade is beyond him. People are confused when he shrinks away from his father despite his strong alpha scent. He tries not to think about what it’s doing to Max and Daniel. The Aussie just laughs it off, saying he wishes that honey badger’s had worse senses of smell. Bottled scents are always stifling.

Being a beta seems easy. Marcus is mostly left to his own devices as he describes it. No posturing for status, no overbearing protection. When asked if there’s any downsides he pauses for a moment. _“More lonely,”_ he says eventually, _“less desirable,”_ he tilts his head to stop it turning down and few are able to notice the tell. Charles can’t imagine that anything could make the Swede less desirable but tries to shake that thought from his mind.

“Do you think you will ever tell anyone?” Pierre asked him a long time ago, the legs of their race suits brushing. Charles paused for a moment, thinking. He had never been asked that question before and he wasn’t sure if he would again.

“Maybe one day, if I win,” he says finally.

“Win what?”

“Everything.”

He expects the laugh he recieves in reply from the young beta, what he didn’t expect was for it to be so kind.

“What about if you find someone?”

“Maybe,” he replies once again. Charles is still amazed when the resulting silence is simply comfortable.

Charles never minds all the questions he gets asked. He’s fully aware that his evasion simply makes everyone more hungry. It is somewhat more strange however to have those he used to race with asked questions about him. When George is cornered by a sleazy alpha reporter he tenses, despite knowing the omega’s kind nature.

“I don’t know mate but whatever he’s categorised as he clearly has far more balls than you.”

Despite the evasive purpose of the joke Charles can’t help but go bright red. Luckily that mostly goes unnoticed as he’s too busy patting the back of a spluttering Lando, left choking on his sip of water. Unsurprisingly that reporter doesn’t bother coming back.

Charles awaits the next year in anticipation. It might be a while before he decides to open up to the world but a seat at Ferrari might just speed things up for him. One thing is for certain however, that when all of the drivers’ get in their seats, it doesn’t matter whether the person next to them is a world champion or an omega. They are all there to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting as much and then having such a short one. Uni has been hectic. Hope you enjoyed anyway :)


End file.
